The Piano Lesson
by ALittlePieceOfCherryPie
Summary: Edward and Bella sneak into a theatre in Chicago and Edward ends up giving her quite the piano lesson. WARNING: Smut, lemons etc Just a bit of One Shot fun ;


**This is basically just a short little smutty idea I came up with and wrote down. Yes, I do run the 'askbella-cullen' blog on tumblr and I uploaded this there first. I dunno, it's just a bit of sexy fun, enjoy ;) Feedback would be much appreciated!**

* * *

Every time Edward and I share a touch or a glance it feels like the first time we met. So it's hard to believe we've been married 6 years, that he's been in my life for nearly 8. It only feels like yesterday I sat in that Biology classroom at Forks High School and was absolutely fascinated by the bronze-haired, dark-eyed boy beside me. Currently, we're in Chicago. Edward's hometown. The city he roamed the streets of as a boy, the city he died in, the city he was turned in which made it possible for him to walk into my life only a matter of years ago. It's kind of amazing. I wonder how he feels to see it, and then I wonder how I'll feel to see Forks and Phoenix in a century or so.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Edward asked, placing his large hand on the small of my back as we exited the theatre amongst the rest of the crowd. He'd just taken me to see a show. _Chicago_, funnily enough.

"I did. That theatre's beautiful." I murmured, stopping and moving in front of him to stop him from walking any further. "Thank you for taking me." I smiled as I reached up to kiss him. It still feels like I melt every time our lips touch, it's even better now that we can use tongue. He couldn't when I was human, otherwise his venom would have gotten into my system. We stopped in the middle of the crowd to share this kiss and then a short embrace before he whispered into my ear. "The show's not over quite yet, love." His fingers tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I glanced up into his liquid gold eyes, raising an eyebrow in question. He didn't say anything, but simply smirked that crooked grin of his and grabbed my hand, leading me outside and to the back of the theatre door, watching the crowd as the last few people pile out. We waited a little longer, until the cast had left as well. An hour honestly doesn't seem that long at all when you're a vampire. Edward spent that time humming his velvety voice into my ear, his fingers stroking up and down my back as we waited around the back. I could feel the impatience increasing with every minute, but not as to what he had planned, that I could wait for. Instead I had a growing urge for _him. _His voice and his fingers had me biting at my lip, my knees growing weak. I don't think he realises just how crazy he drives me.

Finally, after about an hour and a half, he led me around to the side door, breaking the lock open with ease. He smiled at me mischievously and I grinned back, my eyes scanning the empty theatre as we walked out onto the stage. It was so old and beautiful. "I forgot to ask, how long has this been around for?" I called out as he leapt and bound around the room, jumping from chair to chair and swinging off the balcony of the upper level. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. I loved him at times like that. It showed that despite being over a hundred years old, he was still just a 17 year old boy at heart. "It's older than me." He grinned, suddenly standing right in front of me again. "Don't want to break anything, then. Respect your elders, Edward Cullen." I teased him, smacking his chest lightly. "What is it you want to show me?"

Grinning his pearly white teeth at me again, Edward spun around on his heel, walking over to the grand piano at the side of the stage. "She produces a beautiful sound." He murmured, his hands running over the wood off the piano. It was funny when he called piano's _she. _It was like what a lot of men did with cars, but Edward did it to pianos. "A beautiful song for a beautiful lady?" He smiled up at me as he sat down at the piano stool. If I had any blood in me I know my cheeks would have flushed at that moment, but I simply bit my lip and smiled at him. He began his tune, and I recognised it as the one he'd played to me back when we first met, but with a few adjustments. It was quite a sight to see Edward play, you could just tell how connected he was to his music, it flowed out of him as easy as breathing. I eventually sat down next to him and closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me. He began to hum out a melody and I had to cross my legs for his voice did things to me, especially when he sang or hummed. It was so velvety and husky, it reminded me of the voice he used when we were in bed.

The song came to an end and I opened my eyes. Edward leaned over, his voice whispering in my ear although we were completely alone. "I love you." There wasn't a day that went by where Edward and I didn't remind each other how much we meant to each other at least once. "I love you too." I murmured and I felt him place a hand on my leg. I knew his gesture was simply sweet and romantic, maybe, but I wanted him so badly in that moment, I wanted nothing more than for his hand to slide up a little further. It's funny how they say guys think about sex all the time, because in my case it seems to be the opposite. Or perhaps that's for vampires anyway. But we couldn't have sex here, we could break something, we kind of had a tendency to do that. It took everything in my power to clear my throat and ask him. "You still owe me those piano lessons." I smirked. He'd told me he was going to teach me years ago, but somehow we never got around to it.

Without taking his eyes off me, Edward's hand reached for mine and placed it in a position on the piano. I had to lean over closer to him to reach the notes as I played a little tune I'd watched him teach Renesmee. A good thing about being a vampire was photographic memory. "You don't need lessons, you're a natural." He murmured into my ear, something about his tone bordering on suggestiveness. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing as I was. I leant over further, my leg lifting up a little until it sat on his. "I have a pretty good teacher." I smiled, biting at my lip. Except this time it wasn't out of habit, it was on purpose. I knew he liked it when I did that, he'd told me so.

Suddenly the piano chair scraped out from underneath us and flew into the centre of the stage and Edward pressed against me, pushing me against the piano. "I think you're ready for a _harder_ level…" He whispered as he pushed against me, his hands snaking down my arms until they reached mine, positioning them on the piano again.

One of his hands then began to push my dress up my thighs, the other sneaking it's way down into my panties. If my heart pumped it would have been beating fast right then, with desire, lust, excitement. He was so good at this, it made me wonder if he really had been a virgin. But we kind of taught each other, we've had a lot of nights these past 6 years to do so. "I'm not distracting you am I? You can start the song whenever you want." He purred against my ear, kissing down my neck, nibbling a little.

"N..ohhh…No…" I breathed out as one of his fingers began to rub at my clit. He'd set a challenge for me which made this even better. Edward knew I liked challenges, I must've gotten my competitive nature as a vampire from him. I began to try and play another tune I'd seen him play but my fingers stumbled on the keys when his other hand slid the bottom of my panties to the side so he could slide two of his fingers inside of me while he was still pleasuring my sensitive spot with the other. "Bad girl." He growled against my neck, biting down a little. I threw my head back and gasped in pleasure. I was happy to surrender, to give into the challenge and let him win right there and then. He'd won, he had me completely at his mercy, but where would be the fun in giving in so soon, although I was tempted to…."Uhhh…." I whimpered out as his fingers slid in and out of me. I bit down on my lip, trying to find the right notes again. It wasn't long until I stumbled again, my thoughts too filled with how much I wanted, how much I _needed_, Edward right then. My whole body ached for him.

"Maybe…I n..need to try playing from a different position." I gasped out, already brought so close just by his fingers. He spun me around to face him, and I felt the bulge in his pants push against me as I stumbled back onto the piano, hitting random keys and making a loud, ugly sound. I laughed against his mouth as he leant down to kiss me, my tongue swirling into his mouth, dancing with his. His hands reached behind me and closed the lid as he mumbled against my lips. "We can't have this noise interrupting our lesson, now can we?" His hand slid down my thigh and hitched it around his waist as he lay me back against the piano more. My fingers tangled in his bronze locks and I smirked playfully. "Oh, no, we can't have that. This is a very….hard lesson after all…" I whispered as I let my hand slid down and press against his jeans.

He released a husky, desperate noise into my mouth, hitching my other leg around him. "Dammit, Bella." He groaned, his hands suddenly tearing my dress right off my body. Well there goes my chance of walking out of here looking decent. I wonder if Chicago would mind a streaker on their streets, or perhaps I'd have to run really, really fast before any humans could notice. He leaned in to kiss the top of my breasts, his hands squeezing at them through the navy blue lingerie I was wearing. I squirmed and threw my head back under his touch and his kiss. The things he did to my body…I was full of every inch of arousal for him right then. Edward then removed my bra like a human, by unclasping it at the back. I guessed he liked this lingerie, then, he didn't want to ruin it just yet. He had always liked the colour blue on me.

He leant down to kiss at my nipples, his tongue swirling around them and biting down a little. "Unnghhh….Edward…." I gasped, my nails digging into his back through his shirt. Suddenly, I rippled his shirt down the back, not intending to, but I guess now we were even. He sat up and threw the ripped shirt off of himself while I smirked at him, laughing. He kissed me and growled playfully into my mouth, groaning as I sent my nails down his bare, beautifully sculpted shoulders and back. I decided he only liked the bra, or perhaps he was just impatient, because he tore the lace, navy panties right off of me. I watched his eyes scan over my body filled with lust and love. It's funny how much more confidence I've gotten in my body over these past few years, not just because I'm a vampire, but because of how Edward makes me feel. As he whispers "Perfect." he really makes me feel it. I no longer feel the urge to cover myself up, that disappeared a long time ago. I sit up from my half-laying-down position on the piano and begin to work at unbuckling his belt. "What's this song called?" I whisper as I leave little kisses on his chest, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

He helps me to get his pants off and then leans down to my ear as my fingers trail around the waistband of his boxers. "It's called…" He murmured, hissing out through his teeth as I pull his boxers down, revealing his length. "I really fucking want you…" He whispered, pushing me back down against the piano, his hands reaching down between my legs. I loved it when Edward swore. It was such a rare occurrence which was what made it so much more exciting. There was something so sexy about his voice when he did it. I sighed out as he nibbled against my ear before whispering. "I really fucking need you…" I felt him position himself outside my entrance before leaning his face against mine, his golden eyes burning with passion into my own. I loved him so damn much. "I really fucking love you." He breathed, his words washing over me so gentle, but so strong like notes in one of his songs.

I gasped out into his mouth which was inches from mine as he slid into me. We fit so well together, it was as if we were made for each other. I think we were. I didn't really believe in fate until I met Edward. Nothing else mattered but the way I felt right then and there as Edward and I connected with every element of ourselves. There was some excitement that ran through me at the fact we could possibly be caught, but I couldn't really focus on anything other than Edward's beautiful face and the sensation of him moving inside of me, of his touch on my body.

He began to move faster, gasping as he buried his face against my neck and pound into me. A shudder of pleasure moved through me at the low growl he released against my neck and in return I released a high-pitched moan, my body squirming underneath his as he drove me closer and closer. We had been at it for a while, I wasn't actually sure how long, I lost track of time. Sometimes we could go for hours, that was the pro of being a vampire, but I knew I was close and my nails dug harder into Edward's messy bronze hair as my walls began to clench around him. "Edward…." I moaned and he came face to face with me again, holding my face in his hands. "Come for me, love. _Come_." I moaned out again as I felt myself come down, my orgasm washing through me like ecstasy. Not long after, Edward released inside of me.

I sat on the piano staring around the theatre in a post-sex haze as Edward collected our clothes, or what was left of them anyway and moved the stool back into place. He came to stand in front of me, his hand caressing my cheek, his thumb running across my bottom lip. "You know it's a wonder we didn't break the piano." I suddenly said, laughing. He laughed along with me and kissed me, his arms wrapping around my waist and his head leaning against mine. "I love you." He murmured again.

"I love you. Forever and always.


End file.
